This invention relates to an accessory item and more particularly to a multi-purpose accessory item which may be adapted to serve several purposes.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved accessory item. A more particular object is to provide an accessory item that is capable of serving several purposes. A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and useful multi-purpose accessory item that presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, a hollow superstructure is removably mounted on a base. The superstructure has one area of reduced cross-sectional thickness formed in its interior surface which can be easily removed to create an opening in the superstructure. The opening may serve many functions, such as a coin slot for a bank, a stamp dispensing slot, or the like.